Transformers: Nova Frontier
by Ghost Ninja
Summary: It's been almost 10 years since the arival of the Transformers on Earth. Follow BumbleBee on part of his mission and learn the startiling changes... [Story follows along the Generation One series]
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Nova Frontier

BumbleBee didn't think his artificial human body could withstand a fight against any Transformer, especially a Decepticon. Running into Scorpinok was just that thought come to realisation. He was cornered and he couldn't even run away, he would surely find this a tough fight or flight. Scorpinok's laugh was colder and slightly more menacing.

Maybe it was because the artificial bodies the Resistance Corporation made were a bit more human like when compared to the early human synthoids he heard about a few years back. Now wasn't the time to think, although he was grateful for the Resistance Corporation. Especially since the general's daughter (Sera Tamanoka) really helped the Autobots since the alliance a few years back.

Scorpinok made a move, a transformation to the humanism form from a scorpion. "What a day, eh autobot? first I get a fight with Ironhide, now, I get to take you down!" Scorpinok explained his excitement while moving foreword. This made Bumble-Bee back away. He was stunned to have his back on a giant rock. A bad move, being cornered like this. This thought made him anxious. He hoped the distress signal he sent would be picked up by his teammates. Inferno was sure to be close. His love for a desert as a fighting ground now shifted to nervous tension.

He darted and commando rolled to the left. His small laser in his left arm wouldn't be enough to beat him but, it was something to quickly blur Scorpinok's vision and some censors. It worked, he ducked behind another rock and sent another signal. A few small words made it out of his mouth. "I gotta tell these body engineers to made my signals stronger"

Scorpinok transformed and quickly made his way underground. This made him panic and think quickly and nervously, "Which way... which way?! I can't focus, my energy is low, and I've got no time, keep it together... Some one's coming... Someone's coming..." He started running in the direction he can from. The ground shook with furry as Scorpinok faced him again. He was too slow to react to the giant stinger that pinned him down.

His artificial body was losing functions and energy too fast for him to realise. He looked up from the sand to look Scorpinok in the eyes. His head fell with a heavy thud. The sun made things go white instead of black, faint thoughts ran trough his mind. "Gonna tell Sera how ugly the decepticons can really get... I sent a signal twice... Someone's coming to get me, Someone's coming to save me... Someone's coming?... Someone's coming..."

His thoughts travelled off.

Someone did come just as BumbleBee's body went into damage hibernate mode. And Scorpinok was fended off. But, by who? one? two? a whole team?

A familiar voice echoed out, he could hear the soft yet fierce lullaby... Who was it? Is it Sera? He hoped it would be, she had become his best friend and was there for him and the other autobots whenever one was in trouble "Bumble-Bee! hey! get outta hibernate! activate mainframe restore, external unit active... Hey! you hear me?"

His eyes opened to see her dark hair over his face. Optimus Prime here too? and Inferno. He was safe, although he felt terrible. "Sera? how did you get here?" he dryly uttered out. "You forget I was teamed up with Sir Leader over here. I also picked up your reading of a Decepticon" She replied. Optimus Prime also had say, "This mission to follow the unknown signal source was a trap, we're moving out"

Inferno apologised for not coming sooner. "It's alright, the signals in these things is weak anyways" this joke helped them both feel better. Inferno carried Bumble-Bee back to base as the strange, external, buzzing machine kept his fake body stable and out of hibernation so he could relay information gathered to everyone else. He mainly was quiet as he had been since the StarScream incident a about a month ago. He would be back to base soon, he could be back into his normal body soon. And settle things with Scorpinok.

He didn't forget about Onslaught, oh no, he wouldn't forget. He kidnapped and tortured Sera, killing Mirage and for also setting up the trap that put SideSwipe into a critical condition. He wouldn't forget. But, right not was the time for rest. Yeah, tomorrow would be a good day to start his search again. He also didn't think Sera would let him use an artificial body again. She would worry about him and the others getting hurt. Optimus Prime didn't look to them as a great help unless a good reason came up. The Resistance Corporation were too much of help to them. They worked around the clock to fight the Deceptions, assist the Autobots, and defend the last of the humans.

One good thing BumbleBee like about humans was their sleep. It was time for him to give it a try. He could remember all the things about the Resistance Corporation when he's back to normal. Sera would be there to listen to him when he wakes... Sleep, its a funny thing that. It's where Sera got her will to never give up. A thing called 'Dreaming before the dawn' as she called it...

This is simply a test idea I'm starting in honour of the movie we all have been waiting years for! (sorry, I can't help it if I'm a big geek!)


	2. Chapter 2 Terminus, Poseidon and Sarena

Note: I don't own TRANSFORMERS just my original Characters and such (ie. Terminus, Poseidon, Sarena O'Shea me, Sera Tamanoka, and various Resistance Corporation members). Poseidon has a Jamaican type accent and is one of those person-sized transformers. He turns into a space suit for Sarena and a one-person Jet Ski thing. Terminus is about the size of IronHide, and he's Red with blue tribal flame decals and he turns into a modified Mazda RX-8.

...Enjoy!

How long has Terminus been running from his father, Optimus Prime? He lost count at the years after the Unicron disaster. Sarena was still sleeping, it was already noon. This forest was a good territory for them to hide. Poseidon was down the river looking for anything that could be used for supplies.

He found some things, not much. He decided to radio Terminus and Sarena.

"Hey Leader? Leader?! You awake yet?" He didn't here anything for a second. Until Terminus decided not to be rude. "She's sleeping still, how's the search?" he waited for Poseidon to reply. "Well?" "Well, I've got some good news and bad news... holy cow! Move!"

"What is it, Poseidon?" Terminus waited and heard the sounds of battle. "I got plenty of water and some food for Leader but... I've found a fight between some Decepticons and your dad's crew... Ah! I'm getting' outta here, yo" He cut off his radio. Leaving Terminus to make a tough decision. Should he stay and face his inner fear of returning to his father? Or, escape to Planet Junk and hide Sarena, Poseidon and himself? He had been contemplating this for months.

Sarena started stirring when she finally woke. "Are the autobots winning?" She muttered. Terminus wasn't sure, he decided he'd take a giant leap of faith and leave it up to Sarena. A risky move, he knew what she would say but she had wanted to help the autobots so badly. What would he do? Could he face his father? The team he was to lead when his father died the first time? He wouldn't be able to.

Sarena finished packing he things and freshened up. "Everything's ready, is Poseidon almost here?" "Hey, Leader! Good afternoon, listen, I'm almost back ya? I'll get ready to ship out too!" Sarena paused. "Why? Are we gonna run, Terminus?" "I want to but, I think this time we should..." Sarena interrupted him and radioed Poseidon.

"Poseidon, what was the status of the autobots?" Poseidon wasn't too sure. "I don't think the autobots are doing so good, ya?" "Terminus, get ready, we're gonna help!"

Terminus decided to try and reason. "We can't! There's Decepticons out there and you'll be caught!"

"You coward! Look, I know you well, you can't just turn your back on this! I don't know what kind of beef you have with your dad but you have to get over it. You have a duty and your scared of it. You don't think you make a difference but you do! Look at how well you've been able to keep us from harm!" Sarena got her things and loaded them into Poseidon and he showed up.

"Poseidon, we're going to help the autobots!" She exclaimed. "Leader... are you so sure? We won't be able to help ya know" Poseidon disliked fighting and was better at evasive actions. "I'm sure we'll think of something, Terminus... you've just been running for the past century... can't it stop?"

Terminus was just silent, he was scared. Maybe, he was a coward and running all this time had worn him out. "Poseidon...?" "Yes leader?" A pause as Sarena's anger at Terminus grew. "Let's ride!"

They launched off with incredible speed. Terminus was tired of having to chase Sarena. She had too much of an adventurous, wild, carefree, spirited heart. He sat down and shook his head in frustration. Go back to the autobots? Or remain as a missing transformer. He looked at his upper left arm and scraped away a few chips of paint. A sliver of a black logo, gee, what memories that brought.

How did this chapter go? A little bit quick and brief but, that's my style. I'll go back to BumbleBee in a few chapters (he's just repairing himself)


	3. Chapter 3 First Contact

Oh my gosh, thanks for your support guys (thanks for reviewing, Ms. Optimus Prime).

Okay, I don't own anything (Except Original Characters and organisations)

Note: I'm changing it to about 5 to 8 years after Generation One instead of 50 years in front of the movie, m'kay? I just think it'll go better and I can be more flexable. I think I'll make another Fan fiction just along the lines of the movie.

--...--

Poseidon was worried about getting into the middle of the battle. "Uh, Leader?" "What is it Poseidon?"

"I was just thinking and, thinking doesn't do me too well ya know..." "What's bothering you?" "Aside from the fact that you want me to take you, charging and full of energy and ready for a fight, into a heated battle with who knows how many fighters. Mainly the deceptions that got a bad attitude as it is! I don't have any idea if Megatron is with them even... wait, who am I kidding? You're the one who want's to take his head on!" Sarena paused as Poseidon slowed down his pace a bit.

"Leader...?" She looked back and then foreword. "Poseidon..." "Yeah, boss?" "...Full speed ahead! I don't want to lose the only opportunity to get into contact with the autobots! I wanna meet Prime!"

" ... You got it, leader. Hold on to your hat!"

Poseidon didn't have to go much farther since the autobots were being pushed into their direction. Sarena then slammed onto Poseidon to hit the brakes. She also leaned for him to get close to the shore. "What? What is it?"

Sarena got onto land and grabbed her pack. She knelt down and dug through her bag. Poseidon hit their supplies under some brush and walked over to Sarena. He tried to figure out what she was putting together. Until she held it up to the sun. A large cybertronian looking gun, just her size. It was slick, black and adorned the autobot logo in red, sprayed on with paint.

"Leader, when did you?" "Remember that blaster Terminus chucked away, well, I kinda kept it and was able to fix and modify it to my high skills." They could here the scream of a jet over head as they saw it come and swerve back to the direction it came. Sarena cocked her gun and bolted, leaving Poseidon in a dust cloud.

"Leader... you're too much of an autobot, ya? Oh, just what he said..." Poseidon them ran in the direction Sarena left the forest in. When he emerged to meet the torn desert terrain, he could see the autobots, out numbered and out gunned. Sarena let out a battle cry as she charged after Megatron head on as he fended off a heated Jazz.

What was he supposed to do? He's not the fighting type, he's just for recognisance and data gathering... He decided to play assistant medic. The autobots needed to heal up quick if they were gonna fend off the deceptions and prevent Sarena from getting hurt.

He darted after the one he identified as Ratchet and helped him with Jazz. It was a small job that just required simple quick work. He got it done in under a minute as Ratchet checked out another autobot and sent him out.

"Who in the galaxy are you?" Jazz asked first.

"Poseidon, just think of me as a freelancer. My partner is Leader Sarena O'Shea... Wait a minute! SARENA!!"

"Who? That little kid, well I'll be melted into spare parts..."

"That can be done..." Poseidon quickly shut his mouth and could only watch on in fear.

"She ain't scared of nothing is she?" Ratchet added

"... uh, just heights, and sometimes elevators" Poseidon knew too well how much she hated heights. But, if she's on land, she won't be as terrified.

Blur moved his way to the trio to see what the commotion was. His fast paced talk didn't help the fact that they were all nervous about what could happen.

"What's that girl doing? She could be easily killed, yes she could. Some one should go in and get her fast before she gets killed"

Poseidon disliked fast paced talking because it made him worry more.

"I already realise da position she's in ya! I don't need you to make da situation worse than it is!"

Jazz transformed and darted after Sarena. She would be kill anytime soon if he wasn't quick about it.

"Come back here you over grown walkin', talkin', flyin' pile of garbage!" Sarena shouted insults as she shot and possible weak points. "A puny human like you should be personally delt with! I'll turn you into scraps!"

"Who are you callin' a half pint so small you can barely she her even with a magnifying lens! I'll turn YOU into scrap metal you big mouthed moron!" She darted around as Megatron fired away. "Ha! You couldn't hit the sky with a moonbeam you blind idiot, hey! What the...?!"

Jazz transformed and quickly grabbed Sarena and ran across the battlefield. Dodging bullets and lasers at high speeds. Sarena kicked and shouted but Jazz just kept running. Sarena realised she still had a clear view of Megatron, despite being flung back and forth. She used plenty of firepower against other deceptions and got Megatron to decide to fall back.

"Ugh, Deceptions, retreat!" Megatron's voice bellowed out on the field as the autobots held back their fire. Jazz finally placed Sarena on the ground near Poseidon as he vigorously checked for any damage. The most he found was a deep gash on the side of her neck and her arms. He sighed and pulled out bandages and peroxide to help her wounds. Sarena had a habit of not looking after herself too well, especially in battle.

"Terminus is gonna kill me ya know... oh, I'm busted..." he lowered his head and sighed some more.

"Yeah, well, I was doing just fine! I had Megatron right where I wanted him and then I get some punk pulling me back... It's kinda hard to aim when I'm swaying too, ya know!"

Sarena's anger was quickly changed to annoyance with Poseidon patching her wounds.

"Hey, cut it out would you? I'm fine, I'm fine, look at me I'm fine"

"Then how come your ankle's sprained, ya?" Poseidon was smart on being able to get her to shut up quick.

Ironhide made his way over along with Mirage, Smokescreen, and Kup.

"I must say though, you are a pretty good shot there kiddo" Ironhide complimented Sarena and really was impressed. Funny how Terminus would call her Hawk-Eye because he though that would be a perfect autobot name for her, well, that and Tex.

"It's how I got my nickname" She replied. Poseidon was still tending her wounds.

"You've got too much guts kid, you might wanna watch it before it gets the best of ya" Kup butted in. Smokescreen had a compliment to counter it thought. "Yeah but, she took on Megatron without needing back up, and even got him to retreat! I mean, I thought only Optimus Prime could do that!"

"Not anymore, Smokescreen" Jazz replied.

"Now sit, so I can take care of that ankle" Poseidon decided to push Sarena's stubbornness, it might work for a change. But she just sat as ordered and examined her gun.

"Hey, Poseidon, you got a starhead?" She asked

"Yeah, and quit squirmin' ya?"

"Sorry, anyways, you guys work closely with Optimus Prime?" Sarena asked the autobots.

Poseidon was tired of Sarena's talk about wanting to meet him. "Ugh, get a life! He's to busy to be bothered with us, ya!"

Ratchet decided to answer her question. "I beg to differ, with abilities such as yours, I'm sure he would be most interested in meeting you!"

"Really?" She asked questioningly.

"You got it, you were able to up set Megatron and make him turn tail! That's good enough for us!" Jazz exclaimed.

Sarena's eye brightened up and she was ready to go. She closed up her gun, put the screwdriver in her pack, and jumped up.

"Then what are we waiting for? An invitation? Let's go see Optimus Prime!"

"You're that egger to meet him aren't you?" Kup asked. "From my name sake, I'll be a big help?" Sarena striked a little pose and annoyed Poseidon. "Geez, I think Terminus should be calling you hypo instead of Hawk-Eye..."

"Oh, just because I don't mind a battle and you just turn tail."

Jazz transformed and pulled up next to Sarena. "Well, lets get goin', Hawk-Eye! You too Poseidon"

Poseidon was a little reluctant but, eventually joined Sarena. Ratchet lead the group to the base, "Autobots, let's roll out and report back to head quarters!"

--...—

How'd that go? I feel better by going by the Generation One saga. Oh yeah, and Megatron is not Galvatron anymore b/c he got a new body b/c Rodimus and Ultra Magnus chomped him up and Optimus was rebuilt with help of the autobot matrix of leadership... yeah, Rodimus (aka Hot Rod) had to give it back and its back in it's funny case thingy...

This chapter is late so I made it long so I could make up for it in case I don't finish the next chapter right away. (It only usually takes me an afternoon to make these, it's no biggy)...


	4. Chapter 4 What's New, Old Yeller?

Thanks for all your support guys. I'm really starting to get more excited about this project. And it gives me something to do before I'm back at school in a week.

Note: I do not nor do I claim to own transformers. I only own my self-created characters and anything else not found in the transformers series... enjoy... and b/c I said so, Poseidon's gonna change into a motorcycle later on b/c I said so (I guess the autobots give him and upgrade or something... oh, just roll with it!)

---...---

Poseidon decided to voice his opinion to Sarena. He lent over and whispered.

"Hey, Sarena, you sure this alright? I don't want us to get into trouble, ya"

"We're not gonna get in trouble, these guys are cool..."

"Whatever, ya?"

"Damn right, just go with the flow, you'll be fine, I promise!"

They made it to the base, the group stopped at the top of the mountain look out. Sarena grabbed her pack and jumped out. She grabbed onto the telescope to get a closer look at things down below.

"Wow, Poseidon, you gettin' all this in!"

"Do you know how much I long for a lab job? I hate the outdoors, ya know?"

"Geez, I'm so tired of you winging! You'll get a nice, cold, boring lab job again."

Jazz joined them "I'm sure it can be easily arranged. I'd appreciate some more help in the lab. Wheeljack and I know how it gets pretty busy in there"

Sarena was happy Poseidon could be comfortable and kinda outta the way. He'd be safer and she wouldn't have to here his constant whining while she battles the decepticons.

"Then what are we waiting for? Optimus Prime is gonna want a status report about the mission!"

"The kid's already talking like she's one of us, what do you think Kup, can we trust her?"

"Kid's got guts, strength, and spirit. She'll take any orders from Prime, by the looks of it. She also knew Terminus. If we're lucky, he might come lookin' for her, since they had a bit of a history"

"I agree with Kup, his experience has gotten us far," Mirage added.

Sarena waved out of Jazz to the others. "Come on you guys! Optimus is waiting for us!"

"You see lads, someone that egger, and that willing to help and do whatever she can for the autobots is someone I feel I can trust"

"I'll take that advice, Kup. She told us quite a bit about herself on the way here" Ironhide smiled back to her and they transformed and followed Jazz.

At the entrance of the base, Jazz stopped and let Sarena and Poseidon out and the group transformed to normal. Sarena took a few steps here and there to really soak it in.

Jazz laughed and told her, "Come on, Sarena, I'll give you the grand tour after we report back to Prime"

"Really?! Thanks Jazz, you're made of awesomeness!"

"I'm made of awesomeness? That's a new one I haven't heard before"

"It's just something I kinda started because I'm cool like that"

"I really like you kid, we get along just fine"

A little walking and friendly chat with the autobots and Sarena already felt like she was one of them. This was a big deal, since she wanted to become one so badly. They finally made their way to the Telatran One Station room. And there he was, the one Sarena had so badly wanted to meet ever since Terminus told her about him almost a year ago. Almost one year on the run with Terminus. She could hear that little narrating voice in the back of her head say, 'And everything has basically lead up to this moment, it would be one forever book-marked in the pages of not only the autobot's history, but her own as well.'

Sarena turned to Poseidon as the group of autobots relayed everything about the mission to Optimus Prime.

"Oh my gosh, Poseidon, he's so much more awesome in person!"  
"You haven't even met the guy, ya? And already you love him... Oui Vey..."

"Oh gosh, how's my hair? I didn't get dirt on my face did I? What about my clothes? Do I have anything in my teeth, my breath isn't smelly is it?"

"Give it a rest, you're fine... They're coming over here, ya"

"If you want that Lab job, don't blow it!"

"I know!" He sharply said back.

Optimus Prime quickly examined Poseidon, then gave Sarena a look over. He pondered something for a moment. She got nervous and thought, 'oh shoot! I hope I didn't blow it or worse! I hope he doesn't think I'm a spy... never mind that, just keep your cool!'

He spoke the voice that she had been waiting for.

"Young lady, seeing the footage Blur had to relay, I'm glad the autobots have such a skilled and fearless new recruit."

"You mean it? I'm an autobot now?!"

He stretched out his hand to her, "Welcome to the team, Sarena 'Hawk-Eye' O'Shea"

The autobots cheered and Poseidon patted her on the back and gave her the thumbs up.

"I look foreword to working closely with you and your companion Poseidon"

"We won't let you down" A salute to the one she'd proudly call leader. Her goal was accomplished.

---...---

Having fun? I'm in a bit of a typing frenzy now! Lol, wait shortly for the next dose!


	5. Chapter 5 Awake Again,Still not right

Now, back to BumbleBee in rehab! Lol

I do not nor do I claim to own Transformers. I only own those slightly and not fully owned and related to the series.

---...---

BumbleBee felt the heat of the light on his optic sensors, he used his hand to block the light. It had no feeling, yellow and silver. His real hand, he slowly sat up and had a look at his body. He felt glad to be back into his own. He looked around and called out for Sera. No one answered. A strange, small turquoise autobot came over. He didn't recognise him but he bore the black symbol of the autobots. This guy wasn't a threat.

"You've been in some bad shape, ya? Through a lot of things out there. I'm just glad I haven't had to see any of it. Well, except this morning, ya?"

"Who... are you? I've never seen you before..." he quietly asked.

"The name's Poseidon, yo. Just joined this mornin' cause of me partner"

"What? New recruits? How long have I been out?"

Wheeljack and Ratchet entered the room with Ironhide, mid chat.

"Have you seen Jazz get so excited and enthused about someone?" Ironhide said.

"The kid's got a strong body and mind. And that mission proved how much she and Optimus Prime got in common" Wheeljack replied.

"Heh, and look who's finally decided to wake up! Morning BumbleBee, how you feeling?"

"How long, have I been out for?" He asked as he sat up. Poseidon walked back over to the computer to check his vitals again.

"Everything is running fine, I think he'll be fine to leave..."

"Thank you, Poseidon. Now, you've been out for about two days, you've missed some things" Ratchet told him.

"Like the success of our latest mission, lasted about 12 hours and was finally completed thanks to our two new recruits. You've already met one" Wheeljack added. Ironhide then put his two cents in, "Wait till you meet the other one, Prime's already giving her full access and is putting her on our top priority missions. She basically came outta no where, Poseidon, too"

BumbleBee paused for a minute, Sera's been working so hard and wanted to become an autobot. So many missions, so much sacrifice for this team. Yet, this kid from outta no where not only finishes the mission but quickly wins over the hearts of the autobots. It didn't make sense, he didn't and wouldn't trust this intruded but, he'd follow the others feelings for a while till he knew the full story.

"Well, if Optimus likes her that much, I guess she must be good" He smiled to hide his anger.

"You betcha, Hawk-Eye is really gonna turn things around for us. She's given the Decepticons a run for their money already!" Ironhide defended.

Poseidon also added in something, "She reckless, dangerous, unpredictable, and too adventurous..." he then muttered, "damn, hibernation and all"

Wheeljack removed the sensors attached to BumbleBee and helped him off the table.

"There you go," He said. Ratchet checked a few more things when BumbleBee got off the table and let him go. "I don't think you'll be able to meet her for a while, she's being given the tour of Autobot City with Jazz and then she's on scout duty with the Dinobots"

Optimus Prime called Ironhide over the PA to the bridge for a meeting. "Well, I best get going"

"Wait, Ironhide..." BumbleBee exclaimed

"Yeah?"

"Is that girl, really that good?"

Ironhide let out a smirk "You better believe it. Don't worry, she's not a threat... She even knows Terminus"

A slight chill went up his backside sensors, just as that little imaginary red flag went up. If this kid is really good, accepted by the autobots and also so well trusted, and even knows Terminus... Something made him feel he could trust her. But something also made him feel uneasy. What is really going on? Who is this 'Hawk-Eye' person? More importantly, what could she be hiding?

The day started to come to an end, the sun was setting quickly. BumbleBee was hanging around the hanger that the Dinobots would be coming through so they could report about their scout duty. Just then, Swoop came flying through the hanger as the rest came flying in, Protoform showed how huge they really were and made BumbleBee feel small. Then again, it had been a while since he saw them.

"Me Grimlock love Hawk-Eye's style"

"Ooh, me think so too" Slag replied.

They stumbled in, but BumbleBee didn't see any human girl with them. He decided to say hi at least.

"Hey there, Dinobots, its been a while! How ya been?"

"Me Grimlock been busy with scouting"

"Yeah, busy finding... Decepticons" Swoop told him.

"Hawk-Eye stay back to get more data, said come home soon" Sludge declared

"Dinobots, report to Optimus Prime and wait for Hawk-Eye to return" Grimlock's voice echoed louder in the hanger. They moved out and BumbleBee decided to wait till they got back.

-Meanwhile-

Her voice was covered with static on the radio because of the extended distance and since he used an open channel radio.

"So, things aren't so different?" He asked her

"Everything's the same, I've made a lot of new friends and Ratchet helped me get a tattoo on the lower left side of my abdomen of the Autobot symbol."

"What? You got a tattoo of those Autobots?!"

"Oh, chill out, it's small and easy to show or even cover. And besides, I like it here! Your persuasions won't work! Poseidon's enjoying it too, he's back in a lab and is a little bit more enjoyable... Terminus, you should come back you know, the folks here show signs of missing you... You could settle things, have some closure and self esteem!"

A static filled pause, "I... Don't think I can... just, report back when you can, that's an order!"

"You know, you're starting to sound like a decepticon again... I can't take orders from someone like that..."

"Hey, wait a minute...!"

"Sorry bit, I know you care about me but, I finally found a father to look up to again... I'm sorry big bro but, this will be my last broadcast to you... you'll never hear from me again..."

He tried to say something to her but nothing came out of his mouth. Sarena had already closed off the channel they were on. She looked down at the radio then bolted off back to headquarters for her report.

He looked down at the ground and could only feel somewhat ashamed. He looked to his arm panel, the cover paint had come completely off. Revealing the black symbol beneath it.

"Just like a Decepticon again, hu? Maybe she's right..."


	6. Chapter 6 On the Move!

Wow, I'm on a roll!

I do not own or claim to own any aspect of TRANSFORMERS except original Characters and Concepts used for Fan-Fiction purposes.

Ps. You can now find quick artwork of some of my OC at my DeviantArt page!

http://l-5. came bolting into the hanger, fully of energy.

"Hiya everyone! I'm home at last!" She cried out. The Dinobots made a mess of noise as well and crowded around her. All of them exchanging affection and relaxing after a hard day's work. BumbleBee just stood back and watched her. His sensors could detect anything out of the ordinary. She was even in some ways, like Sera. She kinda looked like Sera too. Only, Sera has short blonde hair while the only so far known as 'Hawk-Eye' had long Brown hair.

This girl was also much younger, Sera's about 28.

Optimus Prime, Ironhide, Jazz and Wheeljack made their way to the hanger.

"Welcome back, Sarena" Jazz said.

Sarena... that's her name! Her real name is even similar to Sera's. That day had been so strange, what really is going on? He could feel it down in his core. Something more complex was going on under the surface, but what? Could it mean life? Could it be destruction? Or, was it just his anger that made him think that something was going on?

"Thanks, its good to be back. Poseidon was right about the weather lookout! It was hot and dry. You call this spring? More like summer"

The group chuckled and Ironhide stepped forward.

"Well he did tell you to be prepared"

"I was, but it was still hot! You could easily fry your circuits out there if you're not careful!"

Optimus Prime decided to start the debriefing and moved the group to the bridge.

Optimus Prime started when everyone was present and ready for the plan. Sarena sat on Skyfire's shoulder so she could see over everyone. She saw that the Dinobots were on the other side of Ratchet on the other side of the room.

"Now, according to the Dinobots and Hawk-Eye's collected information from scout patrol, Megatron is planning to make a series of sky bridges around earth and in some locations of Cybertron and even some other untouched planets. We have no idea as of yet what is to come..."

BumbleBee watch as Sarena just sat calmly. She studied Optimus Prime as he explained where the bridges were and which ones were connected. She sat still and just watched, just payed him all of her attention. What made her so focused? He was starting to feel regret for having ill feelings to her. She really did want to help the Autobots will all her heart.

Ratchet then took the floor and changed the images on the screen to various Decepticon's blueprints.

"Our only lead about their actions is that they have been altering themselves for a possible, large battle. Most likely to try and reclaim Cybertron and even resume work on stealing Earth's energy for energon cubes for other Decepticons in hiding."

Sarena then raised her hand and voiced what she had to say.

"I know in my initial report I said I noticed these things too but, I think the Decepticons might be looking for something powerful, possibly big. That could be a good reason for preparing their defences, just for when we intervene!"

Optimus Prime took the floor again, "That is a good theory... Now, our objectives are too catch the Decepticons mid-way and find out what they're up to and stop their activities. Teams will be assembled and given allocated areas to survey. Everyone will roll out at dawn"

The meeting ended with everyone exchanging ideas and possible theories. Three man cells and pairs were set up to go out to the bridges being built and Sarena was put on the front line with Optimus Prime, Ironhide, SkyFire and BumbleBee.

BumbleBee thought this would be a great time to really learn about this new person that still made him worry. But more importantly, he might have someone to talk to. Since Spike and Daniel were on Cybertron and because his chances of seeing Sera didn't look too good.


	7. Chapter 7 Hey, What's Wrong?

Hi everybody, and thanks for the support! Keep it coming!

I do not own nor claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only in the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art purposes

---...---

Dawn was fast approaching as the Autobots furiously moved into positions and made final prep work. Some teams had already left because of the locations they were allocated. Sarena finished replacing her things in here pack. She noticed the hurry that surrounded her, she paid it no mind and slowly rechecked her guns and placed they on various parts of her body and others weapons and ammo in her pack.

Her main guns were placed on a harness, designed similar to suspenders. The dark brown leather matched her bound up hair, black leather boots just cleaned and polished, dark green camouflage pants, Black singlet... She looked and was more ready for a full on war instead of what would most likely be short battles.

BumbleBee needed to find a way to get closer to her to find out what she might be up to. He decided to try and get her to ride in him.

"Excuse me, um... Hawk-Eye?" He was nervous, she might notice his intentions, and she might not.

"Oh, hi... you must be BumbleBee, I've been wanting to meet you" She gave him a smile.

"I was just wondering if you might want me to give you a lift. So we can get to know each other a bit better. I've only heard bits and pieces about you"

"Sorry BumbleBee, I have to go and see Poseidon really quick and I'm riding in SkyFire. Optimus Prime gave us both the job of being first out on the field and for back up... I've got to go now, I'll see you in the field."

"Okay, be careful"

"... I always am" She replied a bit less enthusiastic.

After she apologised to BumbleBee, her mood started to fade and she changed to a sort of serious, battle ready mood with a hint of depression... But, she was smiling and laughing just a minute ago. BumbleBee's thoughts that Sarena was hiding something finally made some sense. She IS hiding something, but what? She was sad, going away to see Poseidon. What did this mean, did she just want to say goodbye, or something else. He then decided to follow her.

He kept his distance as she hurried down the halls, rushing past Autobots who were in a hurry too. She then turned down the hall to the lab, which was empty. BumbleBee then stood, frozen still as he looked around the corner. He thought her heard her crying.

He snuck into a vent, which lead to the lab and listened into what was being said between Sarena and Poseidon. The sound was muffled so he moved to the vent cover. What he saw made him feel sorry. Sarena was sitting on the ground crying. Poseidon tried to comfort her by holding her in his arms. BumbleBee listened on to the short conversation.

"Poseidon... I can't do this... I don't want to have to fight him"

"Sarena, it's hard on both of us to see him betray us like this. But, if it wasn't for you, we wouldn't be safe and-"

"What makes you think we're any more safe than before! He's going to kill Optimus Prime, he's gonna lead Megatron straight here! He'll cold heartedly murder both of us without any regrets... Poseidon... what are we gonna do?"

"The only thing we can do, we have to fight and hope that our prayers come true."

"I don't... want to have to do it..."

"Sarena! We have no choice! Your oh so wonderful big brother is a lying, backstabbing Decepticon! They're called Decepticons because they deceive others!"

"... I don't want to fight"

"We have no other option... it's your destiny that's waiting out in that hanger... you have to accept it..."

Poseidon whispered something in Sarena's ears but BumbleBee couldn't hear it. He rushed out to the hanger with a saddened heart. To think Terminus had befriended her and Poseidon, then ran back to the Decepticons. He stood in the hanger waiting to go. Sarena then came running into the hanger with her tears whipped away and her homemade gun ready to fire. She told SkyFire to transform and she got inside him and he shot out of the hanger to fast for him to even think about how confusing this all was.

...But, what's really going on? Who is she? What was Poseidon mumbling on about 'hibernation' for? Something big was going on between the three of them. Poseidon came into the hanger as a motorcycle and changed just as SkyFire took off. Poseidon gave last minute information to Optimus Prime. Everyone was ready to go and then Optimus Prime uttered those famous words...

"Autobots! Transform and Roll Out!"


	8. Chapter 8 Why Fight?

Yay! My plot is taking pace! ...Hm, I wonder what I'll type for this and the next chapter... Well, I guess I'll do what I've been doing... MAKING IT UP AS I GO ALONG!!! Lol

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

She kept her eyes open for anything that would cause alarm. SkyFire then saw the target point.

"Optimus Prime, we've made our way to the coordinates... there's nothing here"

Sarena couldn't believe what she heard him just broadcast.

"That's impossible! The Dinobots and I were just scouting over here yesterday!"

"Are you sure?" SkyFire questioned.

"I'm damn sure! ... It was right there! The beginning of the bridge!"

"Oh no, Hawk-Eye, you better strap yourself in!"

"Why?"

"Because we got company!"

Skywarp and Starscream started to fire as the evidence of concealing the bridge was seen. Sarena grabbed her radio to message Optimus Prime.

"Optimus, the bridge is hidden by a red rock cover! Do you see it?"

"I have it in my view, along with the Decepticons! Autobots! Transform and engage forces!"

Sarena moved to the deck of SkyFire and fired at Skywarp's wing, a perfect shot. She then had a good view of the battle below.

"SkyFire! I have a plan!"

"Let's hear it Hawk-Eye because we're gonna need it!"

"I want you to contact main base and help me radio a message to Autobot City!"

"What's the message? I'm ready to broadcast it!"

"Confirmation on Decepticon forces, we're out numbered and need immediate back up. Contact units closest to our location"

A bit of static as they then heard Poseidon's voice.

"Read you loud and clear leader! Put your headset on and start broadcasting battle plans, help is on the way."

"I've identified the Deceptions in the vicinity and am gonna name them out!"

"Go for it, yo"

"Megatron, Starscream... uh... Skywarp, Soundwave and his pose, Thundercracker and all them annoying constructicons... what the? Oh no, the constructicons are forming Devastator! We need some back up!"

"Don't worry; Hot Rod, Hound, Kup, Jazz and the Dinobots are on the way... Sarena, how's the fight going?"

A pause of silence, "Sarena?!"

"SkyFire, get closer to the ground, I'm gonna jump ship so you can deal with the flyers!"

"You got it!"

Sarena jumped, while aiming at Ravage who had BumbleBee pined. She had darted off before he could say thanks. It's not like he had any time to anyways. This battle was far faster and more pressured then before. Sarena fired at those who were locked in battle with her comrades as she ran past Megatron and kept running, firing into a dust storm. Optimus Prime called to her.

"Hawk-Eye! Look out!" He yelled to her, she kept running.

"No one beats me, especially not a puny human!" Megatron was about to fire and Optimus Prime tackled him. Sarena stopped and kept her gun pointed at the storm. The back up arrived and saw Sarena in the open and tried to get to her, but the Decepticons kept getting in their way.

The dust started to clear as Optimus Prime got close to her.

"Hawk-Eye, What are you doing? Fall back and help the others, I need you on..."

He was silenced by the faint outline. The first visible thing was the clear symbol of the Decepticons. Optimus Prime grabbed Sarena and moved them both out of the way as the figure fired at them both with a powerful gun cannon. Terminus emerged, he was once again a Decepticon...


	9. Chapter 9 Where does time fly to?

Note from the author

It has come to my refreshed Transformer's filled brain that I have made a few mistakes concerning this fan fiction and it's connection to the Generation 1 series...

10 years into the future problem:  
Okay, I spotted this the other day and I apologise, I will make it in time where the animated movie events are close by and I'll write chapters surrounding Sarena, Terminus and Poseidon in this even and flashbacks.

So, I'm tweaking the time period of the beginning of the series to the first movie.

Terminus:  
(I'm a SS Holden Ute you stupid author woman!)  
I apologise for the major miss print...

um... I think that's it for dilemmas

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

Bumblebee kept getting caught up with Soundwave's little assistants

"This is getting ridiculous!"

He heard a sharp voice call out to him. "Hey, looks like you lot could use some extra help"

His optic sensors didn't fool him. It was Sera! Along with reinforcements. She followed Bumblebee's moves as she noticed him moving in a certain direction.

Sera shouted out to him "Bumblebee! What are you planning? You're headed into a dust storm!" Bumblebee knew what he was doing. "Sarena is out in the open, firing into the storm. She's spotted something and is too focused to defend herself!" Sera was confused, "Who's Sarena?!" Bumblebee fended off an attacking Rumble, "Look where Megatron's going!"

Sera ran in the direction of Megatron, dodging bullets, struggling fighters, and acrobatic stunts from low flying aircraft Decepticons. Sera and Bumblebee froze and saw Optimus Prime as he tackled Megatron and Sarena as she kept firing into the storm.

Optimus Prime pulled her out of the way as a cannon blast almost hit them. Bumblebee spoke out of fear. "... It's... him..." Sera was frozen as well, but not speechless "It's Terminus, we're gonna be over powered, we have to do something to distract Megatron so Prime can go after Terminus" Bumblebee shot at the Decepticons as he came too. "Sera, that will only work if we had someone here close to Prime's strength, Megatron's no match for any of us here. We have to get Sarena outta here first!"

Bumblebee transformed and picked up Sera as he darted to Sarena. Hound came and gave a bit of a clearer path for them. Bumblebee turned sharply as Sera grabbed Sarena. It was a risky move that Sera and Bumblebee were able to execute. Sarena sat as Sera saw tears fill her eyes. Sera quickly put the set belts on herself and Sarena as she held on as Bumblebee did his best to run. Sarena cried while still frozen.

Soundwave could be heard "Frenzy, Rumble, Lazerbeak. Operation: Stop Escape"

The three made too much trouble for Bumblebee. "Uh, I can't fight them like this! I'm gonna need back up" Sera replied, "I'll do what I can to slow them down! Hot Rod is coming to help"

Hot Rod wasn't able to get to them fast enough. The three minicons were able to violently flip Bumblebee. He was able to throw Sera out to safety. Sarena's seatbelt had somehow gone lose and wrapped around her body. Bumblebee discovered a disabling chip courtesy of Frenzy.

He finally stopped rolling but could move. He did his best to call out to someone. "Guys help! Sarena's tangled! She can breathe!"

Sarena had been frozen the whole time. As she slowly lost breath, she did nothing. The loud and horrid sounds of war started to fad out. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears. The faint voice of Sera, trying to get to her. The minicons prevented her from making it to her. Bumblebee now was restricted from all movement. He panics, he can't move. Defenceless, Sera needs his help, Sarena is right there... Inside him, crying, so close to him, dying. This would be the end for her. He used his voice to describe his pain, his sadness, his anger, his last sliver of hope.

For the first time upon landing on Earth, he would be letting a human die... And it would all be his fault...


	10. Chapter 10 Defeat

Thanks to all my loyal Fans! I never thought I'd make it this far!

I've drawn a poster for my Fan-Fiction and will place it on my DeviantArt account as soon as possible! 

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

Sarena had been frozen the whole time. As she slowly lost breath, she did nothing. The loud and horrid sounds of war started to fad out. The sound of her heartbeat filled her ears. The faint voice of Sera, trying to get to her. The minicons prevented her from making it to her. Bumblebee now was restricted from all movement. He panics, he can't move. Defenceless, Sera needs his help, Sarena is right there... Inside him, crying, so close to him, dying. This would be the end for her. He used his voice to describe his pain, his sadness, his anger, his last sliver of hope.

For the first time upon landing on Earth, he would be letting a human die... And it would all be his fault...

"Sarena! Wake up! You have to get out! Hey!"

Sarena had no response. Bumblebee heard Poseidon deliver frightening information from all the patrols and told all the Autobots.

"Autobots! da space bridges aren't active nor are they even powered! da bridges are fakes. I repeat, da bridges are fakes! da Decepticons are relocating to Cybertron and some are making there way too da position of Megatron!"

Bumblebee couldn't handle this. Even though his comrades were coming, none of the ones there could help him or Sarena. They tried to make their way too him, but without success.

He felt the shake of the ground as a transformer landed next to him. But, to his dismay, it was a Decepticon. Not any Decepticon, it was Terminus. He ripped off Bumblebee's door and violently pulled out Sarena. She wasn't at risk of chocking anymore but she was at a greater risk by being in the hands of the Decepticons. What did he want with her? But, was it Terminus, or the decepticons that wanted her?

Terminus wrapped Sarena in energy binds and fended off Optimus Prime from a furious Megatron.

Terminus spoke to Megatron. "Megatron, I have her. Mission success." "Excellent, Terminus. Unlike most of my subordinates, you actually can deliver and take charge. Astrotrain, transform and takes us back to Cybertron."

Just as quickly as the Decepticons had arrived, they left. Leaving the worn out Autobots behind. Optimus Prime felt powerless as he shouted the name of his comrade, and his betraying son.

Reinforcements arrived, Most of the autobots were taken back to base for repairs while Wheeljack, Ratchet and Poseidon treated the rest. Bumblebee was taken back to Autobot city for repairing. No one wanted to discuss the battle. Knowing it was a distraction for something. It's just as Sarena had theorised earlier. Optimus Prime called all the Autobots for a meeting to tell them what had happened.

It only presented more questions... It made most of the autobots furious as well. Knowing they fell for it and practically handed Sarena to the Decepticons.


	11. Chapter 11 Lost and Found

Hiya everyone, thanks for reading and more importantly, thanks to those who review!

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

It took three days for the Autobots to be restored to full capacity. It was on the fourth day that a large-scale meeting was held. Live video feeds were connected to Moon Bases one and two.

No one had any idea what was to come.

Optimus Prime finally entered the quiet room. The Autobots were talking softly and were immediately silenced. Tired and worn out, he took the floor.

"Our worst fears have finally been realised. Terminus has betrayed us once again along with causing chaos. As already known, The space bridges were just decoys to separate the autobots. The information gathered that the Decepticons upgraded was correct though. Although no harm came to Earth, we lost a great comrade to a larger more complex plot of evil..."

Spike then put forth his own information. "From the tracer Sarena placed in herself lead our tracker to the old Iacon City. After entering the city, the trail went dead cold"

Optimus Prime took the floor again. "I have been planing for a portion of the Autobots, along with myself, to return to Moon Base one and two to further advance our attack against the Decepticons. But, with the current disaster I-"

Ratchet stepped in, "Prime, you're not thinking of delaying the relocation are you?"

The Autobots got a little fired up. For one, most of them had a personal grudge against Terminus in the first place. The next two reasons were to help save Sarena and to see Cybertron again... Even robots get home sick.

"No, I was planning on stepping my plans way ahead of schedule. I want the Decepticons to know that they can't get away with this!"

With his strong words, the Autobots were pumped and ready to set off. The list was made up and the Autobots prepared. Optimus Prime called Ultra Magnus aside later that week right before he was to set off to the Moon Base One.

"Prime, you wanted to talk to me?" Ultra Magnus was worried about Prime's mental state, the pressure of losing a great comrade was just as bad as the return of Terminus.

"Yes, I'm leaving you in charge of Autobot City. You've been a long friend of mine and I can rely on you."

"I will do my best"

They paused and gazed onto the setting sun.

"Prime..."

"Yes?"

"Is he, really to be executed?"

"I'm afraid Magnus, we have no choice. He has cost me greatly in the past, and now, he's almost done as much as he has in the past. He was to be the next Prime when he was an Autobot. But, the first betrayal isn't as hard as now"

"I understand Prime, he worked harder than any other Autobot I had ever seen. You also put all your hard work into designing him and bringing him to life. And then he betrays you so much."

"Almost as bad as giving Sarena to the Decepticons"

"Prime... I've been meaning to ask, is there something about Sarena that we don't know?"

"... Yes, enough to bring the Autobots down. I think, I should let you know before I leave"

"...Prime..."

"Take this Key card to Poseidon, he'll direct you to something I need you to safe guard. I feel, there is a possibility I might not make it long enough to finish"

"I will do what needs to be done Prime"

"...Thank you, Ultra Magnus. I hope to see you in the immediate future"

The way to Moon Base One was a long, cold and emotional trip. First his son, then Sarena. How many more would get caught up it this turmoil? How much longer till his project was complete and Sarena could be at ease and permanently away from this war?

---...---

And this is about where the first (the animated) movie picks up... I think the next Chapter will be of the Decepticons... then I think I will MAYBE do a flash back thingy... maybe...


	12. Chapter 12 Captive Hearts

Emo-Terminus time! Beware! (just kidding)

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

Megatron was filled with pride to see his hard effort finally inside a water filled tank. (Water based nutrient filled liquid, to be precise).

Terminus entered the lab, the workers turned to look at him, then returned to their computer screens. He approached a prideful Megatron.

Megatron decided to monologue his success, "Ah, It's been a long 50 earth years for the Decepticons. But, if it weren't for the foolish Autobots who crashed on Earth, I wouldn't have known. And we would have never searched. I've only had to wait eight earth years... But it was worth it"

"Megatron, I request to be head of command on this project"

"Normally I would say 'no' to anyone trying to interfere on my work. But... I will allow you to observe the project and offer assistance at the most. I've worked too hard for this... Now Prime, let's see how smart you really think you are"

His evil laugh echoed still as Terminus darted down the hall and made his way to the outside.

Seeing Cybertron again after 50 years. 50 years of running and hiding. Both Autobots and Decepticons alike had been hunting him down, but, both for different reasons.

---...---

Alright, this is where the first movie takes place so, let me explain a few things along with you darting to YouTube to watch that movie again.

During this whole time, Sarena is in hibernation and isn't found again till about half way between the finish of the movie -to- Optimus Prime's revival. (Go refresh your Transformers history if you must!)

I'll continue when I can, enjoy the torturous waiting! Muhahahaha-cough cough

... Sorry


	13. Chapter 13 Codes and Spotlights

Back in the saddle and I hope you've done your homework like smart little faithful drones! Sorry, I didn't mean to sound mean by calling you all 'Drones'... don't take it seriously...

(P.S. the end of the very first movie to Prime's revival, let's just make it 6 months after movie, 6 months before Prime's return, okay?)

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

Ultra Magnus shut the hall of doors behind him, then entered the code to seal it shut. Ever night he's tried to find the answer. Nothing, the day he first entered the room till now, all the information was the same. Just what was Prime working on? What was he trying to find out? Was the Autobot Matrix of Leadership the key? It must be... But, Ultra Magnus wasn't about to reveal anything, not even to Poseidon. And Poseidon even knew what was going on in the room.

"Hey, Magnus, You got any th'ng yet?"

"Nothing yet, Poseidon, Nothing yet"

"Noth'ng? Boy, is dis da hardest code ev'a?"

"You've said it..."

Ultra Magnus returned to the bridge to see how Rodimus Prime was doing. Although he has been a Prime for a while, it was still a stressing job.

"Hey Rodimus, how are the searches going?"

"Same old things, Decepticons hiding then they leap out when you least expect it and-"

Skyfire, Ratchet, Wheeljack and Bumblebee all came charging in. All in a fuss and hurry, Rodimus couldn't make out what they were saying.

"Alright, everyone quiet. Wheeljack, what's going on?"

"The Decepticons were found snooping around Cybertron, you'll never guess where there all going!"

Ultra Magnus had a thought, "... Wait, you can't possibly mean...?!"

Bumblebee pushed foreword, "He means it Magnus, I think they found Sarena! She might have survived the Unicron disaster!"

Rodimus was confused, "But, I though the Decepticons took her to Iacon, Unicron totalled that area"

Skyfire butted in, "No! We just lost her trace at Iacon" Wheeljack decided to continue.

"I was running a scan for a last effort, I found a small trace of the tracker. She might still be alive if it's still transmitting. The only true way for it to stop is if it's destroyed or if Sarena dies. She designed it to run off of her own body energy, body heat mainly-"

Ultra Magnus headed for the hall as he shouted orders

"Everyone, to the shuttles! Skyfire, carry who you can! We have to find her first! Wheeljack, Poseidon, Get the tracker and hurry up!"

Rodimus followed after the group and watched them take off. The dinobots and a few other Autobots boarded Skyfire and two other shuttles. He returned to the bridge and connected the link to Skyfire and the shuttles.

"Magnus, what's the hurry? We still don't know why the Decepticons took her back then. What's going on here?"

"Rodimus, remember when Optimus made Sarena an honorary Autobot the day they met?"

"Yeah, it was a great gain for the Autobots"

"It was because she already was an Autobot, all he had to do was finally announce it"

Rodimus took a minute to try and understand what it meant.

"Magnus, what do you mean?"

Ultra Magnus was silent, he had almost had the secret become no longer a secret. Skyfire decided to place everyone's focus where it started. "Everyone, we're fast approaching Cybertron and we're gonna need a lock on her location!"

Wheeljack and Poseidon clicked their circuits back to reality and hurried to find her.

Poseidon found her first. "I've found her, ya! Just need to find da coordinates..."

"I've got it! I'm sending them in"

Ultra Magnus passed on the coordinates to Skyfire and the other shuttle.

"Good job you two, now, Let's go get our comrade back!"


	14. Chapter 14 Awakening Again

Enjoy part 2 of the search and rescue!

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

The dark room only let off low sounds of clicking keys, and static from busted computer screens. Dust covered, broken, battered, stillness in the old chamber. But, some light came from the tank, which was cracked and tilted to the right by about 45 degrees. But, something moved. Someone caused the clicking of keys. A shadow entered a command and a faint voice echoed out.

"Restoration complete, executing purging process..."

The tank took a minute to be pushed off the wall and layed on the ground up right by a hydraulics system in the walls. A red light on the wall blinked slowly as the liquid in the tank slowly drained. A faintly battle scared hand whipped off the dust covering the tank. Her sleeping stillness, the same as 7 months ago. The computer echoed out again,

"Purging process complete, executing awakening process..."

The door was then violently busted open. A bright light filled the room as the room's attendant covered his optic sensors. A firm voice shouted out orders.

"There she is, Terminus... give her up!" It was the Ultra Magnus, he radioed the other squads to move in on that location.

"Terminus, I don't want to have to fight you if I don't have to!"

"It's been a while since I've been called by a name... I was hoping the first time I went by it, would be by her voice..."

"Terminus, I won't ask again" Ultra Magnus was then pointing his blaster right upon Terminus's head. The other autobots pointed their guns at Terminus as well.

"I won't be asking any more, now, give her up... so she can come home"

"... She is home, she wanted to come to Cybertron... and she's here. She's home-"

Terminus snapped around and punched Ultra Magnus back and then sent out a force field which sent the other autobots back into the walls. Terminus ran back to the tank in which She was in. The awakening procedure wasn't finished yet, he couldn't rip the tank out and run just yet. Bumblebee jumped and knocked Terminus off his balance. The other autobots then had him to the ground and cornered.

He reached out his hand to Her tank and softly spoke, "...Sarena..." And with lightning speed, he jumped and blasted an opening in the wall and ran. Ultra Magnus's loud voice boomed out, "After him!"

A few autobots, along with Bumblebee, ran after him. Poseidon and Ultra Magnus stayed behind. They could faintly hear the feet of the other autobots coming. Poseidon could see Ultra Magnus's sadness as he looked up to him.

"Magnus...?"

"... Hu? Oh, sorry... I was just thinking about something distant"

"Don' worry, She'll be fine... I once helped make systems like dis, ya know"

"... It's not that I'm concerned about... It's Her, I'm worried about"

The sound of clattering metal could be heard as the other autobot squads made their way into the room. Bumblebee's team returned as well.

"We're sorry Magnus, we couldn't follow him. He found a jet and took off"

"... It's all right, Bumblebee, all of you did what you could. I just hope Terminus doesn't follow us to Earth and try to get Her back..."

A moment of silence as the lonely computer echoed out its final dying words,

"Awakening complete, opening tank-"

The glass lifted as She twitched slightly. Everyone leaned over and watched as she opened her eyes to the dim room. The darkness didn't give light to the ominous figures, but it's not like she needed to see their faces to know who it was. She had spent so much time with them, She doesn't even need to see them or hear their voice to pick them out. A smile gave the gloomy mood a quick brightening and a few small words.

"Hey..." She cracked to Ultra Magnus. The autobots were thrilled to have Her finally returned to their ranks...

"Welcome back... Sarena..." He replied.


	15. Chapter 15 The Hard Earned Truth

Yeah, I know Wheeljack and a bunch of other Autobots died in the first animated movie. But guess what? I don't effing CARE! And I like Wheeljack too much to just let him die off like that, 'k?

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

A smile made its way to every single Autobot, even Poseidon. Bumblebee lent down and helped her as she sat up from the contraction that suspended her in the solitary tank. Poseidon quickly dried her off then pulled out some basic clothes and helped her put them on. She needed all the help she could get. Her muscles hadn't had to work for over half a year. Poseidon layed her on the ground next to the tank to rest before Ultra Magnus came over and picked her up.

"It's good to finally be back... into the arms of my friends... I never had a single doubt... that you guys wouldn't... come back for me..."

"Of course we'd come back for you. Now matter what..."

"... Thank... you"

With the quiet words she moved herself closer to Ultra Magnus and got comfortable. The groups decided to rest on Cybertron for a while before making the long trip back to Autobot City on Earth. It was also better for Sarena's body to rest before she made such a journey.

Sarena didn't have to wait long before she saw an Autobot filled city. They made their way through bustling streets and finally made their way to Echo Tower, the main Autobot centre of Cybertron. Sarena covered her eyes from the bright lights.

"Sorry Sarena, forgot that its so bright out here" Ultra Magnus uttered to her.

"It's okay, I'm alright" She replied.

Grapple, Hoist and Prowl greeted them. The others transformed, Poseidon and Bumblebee carried Sarena out of Ultra Magnus and layed her down on a soft mattress that layed on an open table in the middle of the tower's bridge. The screens flicked on to show Rodimus Prime on one, Spike on the on to the right of it and then Perceptor to the left. The autobots who crowded around Sarena took a few steps back as Poseidon spun the table around so Sarena could see the screens. There was a moment of silence as Rodimus Prime made the first words.

"Congratulations autobots on your successful mission, welcome back Sarena"

"It's... good to be... back, Hot Rod-"

Another pause, the room was quiet. No one wanted to tell her what happened in her slumber. Hot Rod was slightly shocked that she hadn't known yet of his promotion.

"What's... the matter...?"

Poseidon stepped in, "Uh, I think you should be restin' in another room for a while. And don't talk, you'll just strain yourself, ya?"

"... Wait, I-"

"Sarena, lay down..."

Ultra Magnus decided if anyone was to tell her the truth, it should be him. He could accept the pressure of her being angry with him. He knew she would lose it and hate everyone. Optimus Prime was the only person she could never be mad at, but, he wasn't there or anywhere. She would never see him again.

"Poseidon, I'll take her next door to the lab so she can rest in quiet. Just continue the debriefing without me, I'll catch up"

"Yeah, good idea Magnus..."

Ultra Magnus took her to a few rooms over and sealed the doors behind him. He shut down all the equipment in the room and made sure no one would listen.

"Magnus... what's-"

"Don't push yourself, you need to rest... I... will tell you everything that's happened... Over the past 7 months, there's a lot you missed"

"What... happened?"

Ultra Magnus sat down next to her to become closer. He lowered his head and let out a sigh. Burying his head in his hands, he got the courage to tell her the truth... She wasn't going to take it well; he'd probably have to use force to calm her down, if it came to that...


	16. Chapter 16 Persistance

Who here likes bacon? B/c I love it! ... Enjoy...

I do not own nor do I claim to own any aspect of the TRANSFORMERS series, only with the exception of original Characters and Designs for Fan-Fiction and Fan-Art uses.

---...---

"What... do you mean... Prime 's gone?" the shock could easily be heard in her voice.

"I understand this is hard for you to understand, especially right now" Ultra Magnus really hated himself for what he had to tell her. But, the scale could swing one way or the other. One, she would be cycled into depression. The other, she would become hateful and eventually go insane, trying to find Prime and revive him. But, no matter what and above all else, she wouldn't believe Prime was dead. Not all the words in the universe could convince her otherwise.

"No... It can't be... I don't believe it! I won't believe it!"

"Sarena, calm yourself. You're in no condition to-"

"If only Terminus didn't hand me over to those bastards none of this would have happened!"

She then started to have a coughing fit and her body became weak from over exhorting herself. Ultra Magnus decided to also tell her some more about herself that she didn't know.

"Sarena, I-"

No, he couldn't tell her. She's already hurting herself just by her anger, her fear and her sadness. She eventually calmed down and fell a sleep to his relief. At least then she couldn't hurt herself or anyone else for that matter. He got up and left for the bridge, the room hushed as he entered. Rodimus then took the stage and finished the debriefing.

"Magnus, as you are already aware, there are things going on that we still do not understand. Much of which involves Sarena. It's been agreed that she is to be brought back to earth. As well as be removed from our ranks and all authority to be forfeit. She is to live among the humans to hide-"

"But, it can't be... She's worked too hard. She herself won't agree to such a thing. She wants to find out what's going on with the Decepticons wanting her as well! She won't accept it"

"I'm sorry Magnus, I know as well as any other autobot that she is a hard working and fantastic solider. And it pains us to do this to her but she puts the autobots in too much risk of another attack. And she also puts herself into too much danger. She is reckless, rash and gets too hot headed at times. It's for the better"

"... I've told her what she has missed out on in the past 7 months, I don't believe it will help the situation any... I decided that another course of action could be taken..."

"What other possibility do we have?"

"I purpose we-"

"That is enough!"

The autobots turned to see Sarena doing her best to stand in the open doorway. Poseidon rushed over and caught her before she could injure herself. She was panting and in anger. She had heard everything.

"I will not give anything up! I know I have caused much disgrace to the autobots... but I'm the reason Prime stepped up the move to Moon Base one and two. It's my fault the decepticons slipped past the early warning system; it's my fault that Prime is dead. It's my fault that so much confusion has come. It's my fault that the war took a bad turn..."

Ultra Magnus took a few steps foreword and picked her up. She took a minute to regain a bit of strength. Her mental state and previous outburst were really taking a toll on her body. She would still need more rest.

"Sarena, you-"

"The only way to make it right is if I put my whole being into making things right! I know I can, I know that I do have the ability to do so! People often believe that one small person could never make a significant difference to the world, of even the universe. But, I have seen other wise! Optimus Prime has taught me other wise! I won't just sit by and watch more harm become of any one I care for, just because of some evil scheme! Rodimus, you can have all the fire power in the universe to keep me down, but that doesn't mean I'll stay down!"

A pause, Poseidon and the others in the room felt the full emotion from her words. Poseidon started, then Wheeljack, Prowl, Grapple, Hoist, Jazz, Bumblebee, then the whole room. Sarena was confused; the whole room was clapping and cheering. They saw the Sarena they knew all too well. Rodimus could even admit to himself that, there is a choice, if one works for it. Spike let out a chuckle and then put forth his opinion.

"Well, I guess there is another option, Rodimus"

"What is it then, Spike?"

"Let her win the argument so she doesn't end up hurting us to get her way. She's as wise and stubborn as ever!"

"...I guess you're right, I stand corrected then. Welcome back, Sarena"

"Damn good... to be back, sir!"

A lightened mood relived a saddened spirit. Persistence triumphed and once again, she could return home. The place where she had what she missed most over the start of her journey, a family...


End file.
